User talk:Game widow
Hey there, i'm an old school talk page user, so do feel free to use this page to leave me messages — Game widow (talk) 21:44, January 10, 2019 (UTC) I meant that I was not sure whether or not I had placed the prices correctly - looked a bit off to me :P -Tikki100 (talk) 18:26, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :Ah, ok, seems fine to me — Game widow (talk) 21:05, January 17, 2019 (UTC) What's the stance on copying directly from another source for an article? The mystic hat (dusk) is a direct copy from another site. The same happened with the snape grass seed page. FunkyToune (talk) 14:13, January 18, 2019 (UTC) :The stance is that it's not ok, at all. We noticed the copy for Mystic hat (dusk) and removed it. I thought I'd removed the copied portions of Snape grass seed, but if there are more, please do point them out — Game widow (talk) 16:25, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Content theft At 13:10 UTC, you viewed the source of the Sulphur Lizard article on the official Old School RuneScape Wiki. You then copied the infobox in its entirety, shuffling some parameters slightly, and including others that are not present in Wikia's version of Infobox Monster. This is a gross violation of our license (and even your stated desire not to copy content), and it will not be tolerated. — Merds (talk) 13:51, February 4, 2019 (UTC) :I did not copy the infobox in part, nor in its entirely, i used our own infobox and supplied what paramaters i could find. — Game widow (talk) 13:53, February 4, 2019 (UTC) ::The fact that you, someone who is employed by Wikia, has copied our content and violated our license, despite stating earlier in this talk page in response to another user that "the stance is that it's not ok, at all" in regards to copying from other sources, is a new low. We have extensive server logs that demonstrate that you have viewed, and even tried to edit (thus seeing the source) the page in question, 14 minutes before publishing your edit here. It's clear from your previous responses here that you don't play Old School RuneScape, so it isn't any use trying to lie about what you've done. ::We'll be escalating this and trust that it will be dealt with appropriately. — Merds (talk) 14:04, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Spam/vandalism Hi, Game widow! You may want to check . Unfortunately, I haven't received administrator rights on this wiki yet. --Masuta Who (talk) 07:37, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :I understand that inserting the Cool category was unnecessary, and I won't do that again. But I really don't think my comments qualify as spam or vandalism. They were just my commentary on those articles. [[User:Sierpnia|'Sierp'nia]]�� 08:22, February 24, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm not very bothered by the category adding. However, this initial article comment is concerning to me. I appreciate that you edited it but I don't understand why you'd comment it to begin with. --Masuta Who (talk) 08:46, February 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh that......yeah, I don't know why I posted that either. That definitely was a dumb thing of me to do. I'm sorry about that. [[User:Sierpnia|'Sierp'nia]]�� 11:57, February 24, 2019 (UTC) Vandal The wiki is being completely vandalised by a guy with multiple accounts. The names look like this "LanellyWanderer7" but have slight changes in the spelling. Tons ofpages are redirecting to the Twisted Bow. I tried to post a vandilization report but it got flagged for offensive language somehow. XXXHandsomeJack (talk) 11:13, March 3, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, we are aware and are working on reverting the vandalsim. Thanks for reporting it — Game widow (talk) 13:38, March 3, 2019 (UTC)